


Sephirotha's Scrapbook

by Sephirotha



Category: D.Gray-man, Final Fantasy VII, Original Work
Genre: For Me, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random snippets/scenes which I'm putting together and are very unlikely to ever appear in any of my other stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Original Work I

Three sisters slammed the doors closed and pressed their backs firmly against them.

“This was a bad day to wear my third favourite dress,” Florence muttered.

“You always wear dresses, oh my God, Flo, what’s the matter with jeans and blouses?” Jenna hissed.

“That’s rich, because you’re wearing a dress too!”

“At least I’m wearing a stylish dress!”

“Shush, he’s coming!” Lavender hissed.

“Jenna!”

The sisters froze as their father’s voice echoed through the air.

“Florence!” he called as footsteps walked past the doors “Lavender!  Come out, come out!  Daddy’s here…”

The sisters evened their breathing as his footsteps faded away.

“Our father is insane…” Florence muttered.

“Oh gee, did you just notice?” Jenna raised an eyebrow.

“I’m just saying for the record!” Florence hissed.

“And while we’re at it, how about we talk about how insane you are too as his daughter?”

“You’re his daughter too!”

“I didn’t take over the world and only lasted as ‘Queen of Nightmares’ for about a year and a half!”

“Please, what’s so classy about ‘Lady of Ethylias’?  So unoriginal!  And you lasted for about two months!”

“Well I didn’t have sex with some creepy demon then got knocked up with an equally messed up kid then gave her a stupid name!”

“Leave Forget-Me-Not alone!  And have you ever had sex with Nightmare?  He’s great!”

“Why, thank you, dearie,” Nightmare appeared before them in a flurry of blue flames “Want to set a date?”

“I’ll get to you when we get out of this mess!” Florence bared her teeth at him.

Nightmare sucked in a breath as he stared at her.

“Damn, you’re sexy when you’re all grown up, angry and in a proper woman’s body,” he said as he licked his lips.

“Damn, you’re just as hot as always,” Florence growled and launched herself on top of him, kissing him hungrily.

“Florence, stop that!” Lavender hissed as she grabbed Florence’s collar and pulled her off Nightmare “Nightmare, this is a family matter, butt out!”

“Oh, missing Horror are we?” Nightmare raised an eyebrow at Lavender and tickled her under the chin “You’re so cute.”

Lavender slapped his hand away and her hand let out a golden aura.

“Back to Hell.  Now.”

Nightmare sighed but before leaving, he winked suggestively at her.  Lavender’s power left her hand as Nightmare disappeared into blue flames.

“You too, Lav?” Jenna raised an eyebrow at her.

“Nothing ever happened between me and Horror,” Lavender said firmly.

“Huh, probably makes her the sanest in the family and our mother was possessed by Kurizian in her psycho stages,” Jenna shrugged her shoulders.

“So you admit you’re insane?” Florence raised an eyebrow.

“So I have a little complex?  So what, I’m getting therapy!  Unlike you, single mom and sleeping around with demons.”

“They’re brilliant in bed!”

“Lavender!”

The sisters rushed back to barricade the doors.

“I have something you like!”

Lavender’s nose twitched and she gasped.

“I smell human intestines…” she whispered and licked her lips hungrily.

Jenna and Florence stared at her incredulously.

“Still the sanest in the family?” Jenna whispered.

“Still the sanest, it’s only a matter of her diet choices,” Florence nodded.

“I haven’t had human intestines for years,” Lavender whimpered as she bit her lip.

Her stomach grumbled.

“Lav, don’t give into him,” Jenna whispered.

“Once you go out there for those intestines, he’ll just grab you and probably get you to eat your own intestines, stuff you, turn you into a doll or try to possess you with a parasite demon,” Florence said.

“But they smell so good,” Lavender whined.

“Get it together, girl!” Jenna hissed.

“Florence!  Come out!  I want to see my little special girl!”

Jenna gritted her teeth as Florence swallowed nervously.

“Jenna!  Where’s my little princess?”

“Ha, I’m his princess,” Jenna sneered.

“Because I’m a queen,” Florence sneered back.

“Where’s your crown then?” Jenna raised an eyebrow.

“Where’s your tiara?”

“At home, now where’s your crown?”

“Crowns are too mainstream!”

“Guys!” Lavender hissed “Stop arguing about royalty and think of something to get us out of here!”

“Jenna, Florence and Lavender, my three special little girlies!”

Jenna, Florence and Lavender widened their eyes fearfully as they heard the chainsaw.

“How much magic to do you two have left?” Lavender asked.

“Enough to melt that chainsaw,” Jenna shrugged.

“Enough to make us invisible for five minutes,” Florence raised an eyebrow.

“Lend it all to me, I can get us out of here!”

Florence and Jenna exchanged a look before grabbing Lavender’s hands to let their remaining magic flow into her.  Lavender grabbed both of their shoulders before emitting a bright golden glow.  A golden flash later and they were gone, just as their father cut through the doors and barged in.


	2. Original Work II

I held my breath as the doorbell rang.  I was already in front of the door with the chain lock on.  Slowly, I opened the door as far as the chain allowed and answered her.

“H-Hello?”

I looked up at the woman.  Her lips twitched as she looked down at me.  A cold smile appeared after a minute.

“You look just like your mother.”

I couldn’t move, her eyes underneath her hat seemed to paralyze me.

“I’m here to talk,” she continued to speak “Let me in.”

“No,” I replied

“Let me in.”

“No.”

“Let me in now.”

“No.”

The glint of metal made me realise that this woman was a murderer.

“You’re as stubborn as you father,” she said and simpered lightly “Let me in.  Now.”

“No.”

As she brought her hand up, I saw a knife come out of the sleeve of her trench coat.  I felt my body stiffen as I saw the chain of the lock, now sliced in half, fall.  The woman was smirking widely now.  I ran.  I heard the door being slammed open and hitting the wall as I dashed into the kitchen.  Right, something to defend myself…quickly!  My breathing pattern increased as my eyes darted around the kitchen.  Knife!  Kitchen knife!  Aunt Mary’s butcher knife!  I lunged for the cooking counter and grabbed one of the knives on the magnetic holder.  I heard a chair being knocked over and turned.  I aimed to attack her but her blade came up to defend herself.  Her knife was sharp on both sides of the blade, silver coloured, hollow in the middle and the handle was made out of black leather.  My mind was a mess as I strung the information together awkwardly.  A light laugh broke me out of my thoughts.

“You’re so cute.”

My face began to sweat as she pressed harder.  My heart began to beat faster as her knife moved further than it shoulder.  _Her knife is cutting straight through mine!!!_ When she cut straight through and caught the part that fell, I looked at the damage, slightly dazed.  Cleanly cut through…  What were her knives made of to do such damage?  I remember dropping to the floor, pinching my thigh to check if I was awake.  I was.  When the woman crouched down I closed my eyes.  I could see tomorrow’s front page news:

**“TEENAGER STABBED TO DEATH IN HER OWN HOME”**

**“SIXTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL MURDERED IN HER KITCHEN”**

**“ALICE BERRY UNWILLINGLY REUNITED WITH HER DECEASED PARENTS”**

I could hear Meadow’s shrill scream when she discovers my body and the blood splattered everywhere.  I could see Aunt Mary covering her daughter’s eyes to block out the gruesome scene.  I could imagine Uncle Al calling the police and the forensic scientists around me, calculating the estimated time of death, deciding the cause of death, predicting the murder weapon…  They’ll take pictures of my dead body and of the scene of the crime.  They’ll bag my body up then place it in a freezer, ready for an autopsy…

“My name is Penelope.”

What?  I dared to open one of my eyes and saw that the woman had her hand out for a handshake.

“Penelope Copping,” she said as she took her hat off.

I blinked a few times when I saw her eyes.  They were grey, grey like stone but warm.

“Your parents were called Lorraine and Simon Berry, right?”

I glared at her.

“Yes,” I said with hate in my voice “And you murdered them.”

“That’s what I’m here to talk about.”

She got up, picked up the fallen chair, sat down and gestured for me to sit on the chair beside me.  I stood up shakily and collapsed onto it.

“Do you mind if I take a quick look around?”

I managed to shake my head and she got up, moving around the kitchen and looking through the cupboards and the fridge.  I gingerly picked up part of the butcher knife and stared at it.  Who was this woman?


	3. D.Gray-Man I

“I do not fit in well here,” Anne murmured as she, her twin sister and her parents entered the magnificent ballroom.

“It’ll be fun, Anne!” Zenna grinned “Look at all these eligible men!”

“Now, Zenna, calm down,” Mr Miller said “It’s an honour to be invited to the Earl’s Annual Ball.  Be sure to remember your manners.”

“Yes, father,” the twin sister chorused.

“Oh, she looks cute, I’m going to talk to her,” Zenna said as she made her way to a young girl with blue spiky hair.

Anne watched her parents walk off, leaving her very much alone.  Swallowing, she looked around and saw that there was an upper balcony where guests were mingling.  She hitched her massive mauve ball gown and made her way up the steps and to a spot where she could observe.  Watching people was one of her hobbies and as this was her first ball, she was eager to learn what people got up to.  She flexed her gloved hands before leaning on the balcony, observing.

She watched Zenna and that blue haired girl chatting away excitedly and rolled her eyes before scouring the dance floor for her parents.  Her eyes were drawn to an older man being surrounded by women and raised an eyebrow.  Not her kind of crowd, she hated people who were so popular, they needed to go to the bottom of the ocean to avoid being recognised.  She noticed a younger looking woman standing opposite her balcony with someone behind her but Anne couldn’t see him, he was covered in shadows.  However, his gaze frightened her so she directed her attention away, feeling a bit thirsty.

“Good evening, milady,” a voice purred from behind her and a young boy, roughly her age, came out and offered her a glass of wine.

Anne blinked as she took the drink and thanked him politely.

“I haven’t seen you before,” the boy said as she sipped the wine carefully “First time?”

“Yes, my lord,” Anne replied.

“Please, let’s skip the pleasantries,” the boy took her hand and pecked the back of it “My name is Wisely.”

“Anne Miller,” Anne curtseyed to him.

“Oh, you must be the Millers’ daughter then,” Wisely hummed “Don’t you have a twin sister?”

“Right down there, the girl in shamrock green,” Anne looked and nodded to where her sister was conversing with the other girl in pink.

“Mmm, you’re easy to tell apart with your different dresses,” Wisely observed.

“You will never get me in a green dress, I promise you now,” Anne sighed “It’s her favourite colour after all.”

“And your favourite is purple?”

“Black but I wasn’t allowed to wear black to such a festive occasion.”

Wisely chuckled.

“Would you care for a dance?” he offered a hand whilst placing his glass down on the balcony.

“Oh, I don’t know…”

“I’ll teach you,” Wisely snatched her free hand, giving her so much time to put down her glass and get led down to the dance floor.

Anne looked worried as he took her hand and placed his free one on her waist.  The music faded and the musicians began looking for a new song.  Anne panicked as she glanced around and noticed that she and Wisely were the only ones preparing to dance.

“Why…?”

“Well, the Noah Family take the first lead in every dance.”

Anne began stammering like mad when she realised she was dancing with someone from the Noah family and that made Wisely laugh.

“Relax and follow me.”

Anne swallowed nervously as the music began and Wisely began leading her around with a simple waltz.  She couldn’t help but transfer her eyes from his face to their feet, worried about stepping on his feet.

“You look very nervous, relax,” he said.

“I’ve never danced before and everyone’s watching me,” Anne whispered.

“Take a deep breath.”

Anne did so and felt focused on his face as more people joined in the dance.  He gave her a reassuring smile and she looked around again, wondering if Zenna or her parents had joined in.  She saw Zenna was still chatting away with that other girl but was watching the dancing.  Anne could tell she was looking for someone to come over to offer her a dance though.  Her parents were by the refreshments table, watching and Anne narrowed her eyes at the twinkle of pride in her mother’s eye.

“Excuse me for cutting in,” a taller man stopped them just before the second dance.

Anne’s heart leapt when she recognized him to be the older man swarmed by women.

“Uncle Tyki, of course,” Wisely backed away, allowing Tyki to take her hand and peck the back of it.

“Charmed to meet you, Miss…?”

“Miller, Anne Miller,” Anne managed to get her voice to work.

He smiled as he took her hand and brought his other arm around her waist to dance.  Anne felt her cheeks grow red at his scent.  He reeked of cigarettes but there was a different scent that attracted her to him.  They danced and danced, until Anne found the courage to refuse a sixth dance, her feet begging for mercy.  She managed to trade places with Zenna who eagerly began chatting with Tyki and took a glass of wine to take outside into the gardens.  She felt pleased that there weren’t many people around so took her shoes off so her feet could breathe whilst sitting on a stone bench.  She had taken a moment to relax and sip her wine when she noticed her shoes were gone.  She sat up straight, eyes wide in a panic.  Her mother would kill her if she lost any part of her clothing.

“Oh, pretty!”

Anne snapped her head behind her to see two older boys examining her shoes.

“Can I have my shoes back please?” she asked.

“You want them?”

“Come and get them!”

“Hey, wait!” Anne exclaimed as they tore off down the gardens “I can’t run in this dress!”

She huffed and bit her lip thoughtfully.  She then glanced down at her dress and sighed.

“I’m in trouble either way,” she murmured as she reached back and pulled her ribbon loose, fumbled to undo her buttons, throw the mauve covering to her ball gown, struggle out of the cage dress then chase after the twins in her white underdress. 

They laughed loudly as she chased them into the maze of hedges.

“Give me back my shoes!”

“Ask nicely!”

“Give me back my shoes please!”

“No!”

“Come on, my mother won’t let me go hunting with my father for my sixteenth birthday if I lose my shoes!”

“What about your dress?”

“I can put my dress back on by myself, now give my shoes back!”

Anne tackled the boy with short dark hair and snatched her shoe out of his grip.

“Now where is the blonde one?” she murmured to herself whilst keeping the dark haired boy pinned.

“You look pretty in your underwear,” the boy cackled from underneath her.

“Ah-ha!”

Anne smacked her shoe around the boy’s head for good measure then got up, chasing after the blonde boy who zipped around the corner.  The other one jumped to his feet and began chasing after Anne.  Anne chased the blonde out of the hedge maze and chased him back towards the mansion.

“You’ll never catch me!”

“Give me back my shoe!”

The blonde boy crashed into a tall man.  Anne gasped as she smacked into his back.  Then the other boy smacked into the back of her.  The taller man let out a chuckle as they three of them fell over backwards and landed in a tangle of limbs.

“I hope you boys are being respectful towards our young guest,” he commented as a woman came out from behind him with Anne’s ball gown and cage skirt.

The boys grinned innocently as Anne took her shoe back from the blonde boy.

“Wait, you two are part of the Noah family too?!” she exclaimed as she remembered the taller man’s words.

They just grinned sheepishly as the man chuckled.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Miller,” he said as he helped her up.

“Ah, nice to meet you too, sir,” Anne curtseyed in her underdress “I um…apologize for my state of attire…”

Her mother was going to freak!  But the Earl chuckled and patted her head.

“Here, let me help you get dressed before dinner,” the woman offered.

“Thank you.”

Anne followed the taller woman inside and was discretely snuck upstairs into a bedroom where the woman helped her into her dress.

“Oh dear, they made you mess your hair,” she commented as she adjusted Anne’s pearls.

“Oh, it’s quite alright,” Anne started as the woman placed her down in front of her vanity.

“Please, let me,” she said as she took Anne’s ponytail out and began brushing.

Anne’s cheeks tinted red and she smiled bashfully at the reflection of the woman.

“I like it when someone brushes my hair,” she explained and the woman smiled.

“Your hair is lovely to the touch, Miss Miller.  I have a ribbon that would match your dress.”

“Oh, that’s alright, you don’t have to…”

Anne turned when the woman finished tying her ponytail and went to her drawers.  She opened a drawer and ruffled through the ribbons inside before taking out a mauve one which matched her dress.  Anne watched the woman tie it into her ponytail and place her hands on her shoulder.

“You look beautiful,” she said and Anne blushed deeper.

“Thank you, you’re beautiful too.”

The woman smiled and helped her up.

“Dinner will be served shortly.”

Anne nodded as she followed her downstairs to the dining room, the woman sitting her down at her place.  The other guests began coming in, Zenna running towards Anne happily with her parents behind her.

“Where have you been?!” her twin sister exclaimed as she hugged her tightly “I was so worried!”

“How was your dance with Tyki?” Anne asked softly.

“Anne, address him as Lord Mikk,” her mother scolded and Anne winced.

“Alright, Lord Mikk,” Anne murmured.

“It was brilliant but he was so tired after dancing with you for so long,” Zenna huffed as she sat down “Hey, you don’t normally wear ribbons.”

Anne tensed as her mother looked down at her sternly.

“Annabelle Miller, did you steal a ribbon for your own vanity?”

“N-N-No!” Anne exclaimed.

Anne was saved from her mother’s wrath when the Earl stood to make a toast.  The dinner went smoothly as Zenna chatted away excitedly to their parents about Tyki and Road, who seemed to be another member of the Noah family.  Anne’s head was spinning.  Her first ball and she’s already met six members of the Noah family!  She couldn’t feel more relieved at the end of the dinner, after the Earl gave another speech that it was finally time to go home.  Zenna just wouldn’t stop talking as they went to retrieve their coats.  Anne swallowed nervously when she noticed the family was bidding farewell to the guests by the door.

“Road!” Zenna ran to her new friend.

“Zenna, call her Lady Kamelot!” their mother called after her as Anne ducked her head and made a beeline through the doors only to trip up over the steps.

“Hey now, watch your step.”

Anne blushed as she found herself being held by Tyki who was bidding guests farewell by their carriages.  He smiled as he helped her back to her feet, gathered her hands in his and kissed them dotingly, his eyes connecting with hers.

“I wish to see you again,” he said.

“Ah…”

There was a chuckle and the two of them looked up to see the Earl at the top of the steps, adjusting his glasses.

“Young love, oh ho,” he chuckled as Anne blushed deeper “Right, we must visit you, Mr and Mrs Miller, your daughters are a delight to be with.”

“We’d be honoured!” Mrs Miller smiled as Zenna and Road squealed happily “And if you would like, we’re hosting a ball for our daughters’ sixteenth birthday this Saturday.”

“Splendid!  Splendid!” the Earl chuckled as Tyki smiled wider.

“I look forward to it,” he said to Anne as he helped her into her carriage.

He kissed her hand again and stepped away as her parents went in with her.  Zenna stopped in front of Tyki and held her hand out expectantly.  He smiled politely before pecking her hand and helping her into the carriage.  Anne sat back and yawned as Zenna chatted away again, eagerly expressing her admiration and attraction towards Tyki.  She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. D.Gray-Man II

“I’m so excited,” Zenna squealed as the twins got ready for their ball Saturday afternoon “The Noah Family are coming to our birthday ball!”

“Why am I wearing gold again?” Anne muttered in distaste.

“Because you’re the oldest and I prefer silver!” Zenna giggled.

Anne puffed her cheeks out.

“I can’t wait to dance with Lord Mikk again,” Zenna sighed “He’s such a wonderful dancer and he’s so handsome.”

“He’s over a decade older than us,” Anne said bluntly as her maid finished tying her bow in her hair.

“Oh, age doesn’t matter, only love,” Zenna simpered “There I said it, I’m in love with Lord Mikk!”

“You’ve only met him once in a dance!” Anne exclaimed as she gaped at her twin sister.

“What about love at first sight?” Zenna pouted and Anne stood from her place.

“You are ridiculous, you’ve read too many books,” Anne said “Come back down to Earth, Zenna.”

She turned and walked out as Zenna continued deciding over which choker to wear.  Anne took her place by the window that looked over the entrance where carriages were already being drawn up, unloading their passengers.  She held her breath when she realised it was the Noah family.  Out came the Earl, another member, Lord Mikk and the woman who helped her get dressed in the first carriage.  The Earl looked up and met with Anne’s eyes, making her still warily.  She backed away slowly and made her way downstairs.  She stood at the top of the stairs as her parents greeted the Noah family as they stepped into the lobby.

“Anne, dear!” Mrs Miller beckoned for her daughter to come down.

Anne hitched her gold ball gown up and went down, standing in front of all thirteen members of the Noah family.  She looked up and put on her politest smile.

“Welcome to our humble home,” she said.

She was met by thirteen smiles and Road stepped forward with an eager grin.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” she said and held her hand out.

“Nice to meet you too, Zenna wouldn’t stop talking about you,” Anne shook her hand, smile still fixed on her face.

“May I ask where she is right now?” Road asked anxiously.

“Deciding over which choker to wear,” Anne replied as they dropped their hands.

“Miss Miller, a pleasure to see you once again,” Wisely stepped up and took her hand to peck it.

“Indeed,” Tyki smiled and took Anne’s other hand to peck it.

Anne stood there awkwardly as nephew and uncle glanced at each other warily.

“Hey, pretty shoes!”

“No, you’re not stealing my shoes again!” Anne shouted at the twins and backed away from them with a warning snarl.

“Annabelle, that is not ladylike at all!”

Anne took a deep breath and sighed, putting her polite smile on again.

“Please make yourselves at home,” she said.


	5. Original Work III

Evelyn sat with her book of sorcery and witchcraft theory whilst her friends sat around her on the grass, bickering about whatever was the trend of the year.  Evelyn had lost count of the years she had spent at this school.  She had lost count of the number of editions of textbooks she had read regarding sorcery and witchcraft theory.  She had lost count of the number of years her body has remained in this permanent age that looked fifteen.  She had lost count of the number of years she had been in this school, simply because she liked it here and never wanted to leave.  She had lost count of the number of friends she had that came and went.

“Hey, Evelyn!” Colin poked Evelyn’s head “Why are you being cooped up in the little middle here with that dusty old book?”

“It’s the latest edition,” Evelyn said as she continued reading, unaffected by the poke.

“Just ignore him,” Edmund sighed.

“He’ssssss only trying to get your attention becaussssssse he likessssssss you,” Ruby hissed and leaned into Colin with a devious smirk “Really, really, really likessssssss you.”

“Oh come on, Ruby, stop hissing in my ear!” Colin pushed Ruby away who giggled “You know I don’t like girls with flat chests anyway.”

Evelyn felt a stab in her heart as she glanced down at her undeveloped chest.

“What’s the matter with flat chests?” she asked softly.

“Well you know, they aren’t attractive,” Colin shrugged, ignorant to Evelyn’s suppressed rage.

“I’m not attractive?”

She took out her wand and Colin jumped to his feet with a panicked look.

“Hey, I thought you don’t care about how you look!” he exclaimed.

“I’m a girl, I care,” Evelyn stated as she flicked her wand and Colin dodged the bolt of lightning that came from the sky.

“Hey, hey, hey, I’m sorry!”

Evelyn flicked another bolt at him which had him running across the field, much to the amusement of the other students.

“No, don’t run in a straight line, she’ll get you that way!” Edmund yelled at him.

“Throw in some zzzzzzig zzzzzagsssss!” Ruby shouted at him.

“Zigzagging, zigzagging!” Colin shrieked.

Evelyn narrowed her eyes as she flicked her wand again.  The lightning bolt hit its mark and a smoking Colin fell to the floor, twitching and convulsing.  Tyson snickered as he glanced at Evelyn with a warm look.  Ruby and Edmund bustled over to check on Colin’s condition whilst Tyson shuffled over so he was nearly touching her.

“Your aim is perfect and your spell craft is brilliant,” he complimented her.

“I know,” Evelyn said as she put her wand away and continued reading.


	6. Final Fantasy VII I

Sephiroth caressed Anne’s head with a smile, kissing the top of her head as he used his wing and free arm to embrace her and keep her close to him.  He looked up at the TV screen that broadcasted the news.  Anne Lockhart, disappeared last night.  No clues to her whereabouts.  Investigators are on the case.  Sephiroth smirked maliciously.  They’ll never find her.  Sephiroth kissed Anne’s head again before closing his eyes and wrapping both arms around her.  He relaxed with her for a few more minutes until he felt her stir.  He opened his eyes slowly as she opened hers, shifting slightly with a tired frown.  As soon as she was fully awake, she gasped and tried to jerk out of his grip.  Sephiroth tightened his grip and sat up, kissing her lips softly.

“My princess,” he smiled “My beautiful, beautiful princess.”

“Where…where are we?” Anne asked shakily as she looked around.

“We’re home,” Sephiroth explained as he caressed her cheek.

“Where…where is home?” she asked as she tried to pull away again but he held her tighter.

“We live here,” he said “Together.”

“No, as in…where?”

“Come.”

Anne gasped as Sephiroth tucked an arm under her knees, picked her up and brought her outside onto a balcony.  She gasped again as she saw how secluded they were.  By a massive lake, in a forest, in a valley with no sign of civilisation anywhere.  She looked around desperately, looking for other signs of human life as Sephiroth sighed, leaning his forehead against her head.

“I built all of this,” he said “Heating, running water, everything a normal house has.  And we have enough room for as many children as you want.”

“Children?!” Anne exclaimed and stared at him in disbelief.

Sephiroth smiled and kissed her happily.

“And, I have found a way to immortalize you,” he said and Anne stared at him in horror “I can’t just let you die, my sweet.  I have been so lonely all my life until I first saw you.”

“What…what are you?” Anne asked fearfully.

“Your angel,” Sephiroth replied with a dreamy smile “I’ve watched over you ever since you were born.”

“Huh?” Anne stared at him.

“First of January, half past eleven at night, sixteen years ago,” Sephiroth murmured as he kissed her cheek “I had my missing wing severed off earlier that day and was forced to wander amongst the mortals for the rest of my existence.  No-one could see me.  No-one but you.”

He placed her down so he could cup both her cheeks and kiss her lips again.

“I knew you were born for me then,” he said as Anne struggled against him “And as the years went on, only you could see me.  No-one else could.  Do you remember?  When you were just an infant, you crawled over to me.  You let me hold you and rock you to sleep.  You would let me play with you.  It was then I had to leave to build our home because I knew I had to take you away.  Little did I notice the time go by and now, here you are.  Sixteen years of age.”

“That…can’t be true…” Anne murmured as she pushed against him “Who are you?!”

“Ah yes, you don’t know my name,” Sephiroth chuckled “Call me Sephiroth.”

“Please, take me back,” Anne begged “I want to go back.”

“There is no need,” Sephiroth shook his head “You no longer have a purpose there.  I can give you purpose, Anne.”

“No…no, let me go, I need to go back!” Anne pushed against him.

“No, you don’t,” Sephiroth soothed and kissed her head “You don’t.  I understand that you will miss your old life but you can start a new one with me.”

“I…I…” Anne continued struggling against him.

“Come, let’s start the ritual,” Sephiroth scooped her up and carried her back inside.

“Ritual?” Anne struggled harder.

“It will only hurt briefly, I promise,” Sephiroth whispered as he held her to him tighter.

“No, please,” Anne whimpered as he carried her through the living room and to the bathroom.

“Ssh, ssh…” Sephiroth hushed her, kissing her head.

He set her down and turned to run the bath.  When he turned to help her undress, he saw her run out of the room.

“Anne, come back!” he called and chased her downstairs.

He chased her around the downstairs area, finally cornering her in the downstairs living room, watching her trying to open the windows.

“They’re designed to not open,” he said and Anne turned, staring at him with wide eyes “This room is designed to be naturally cool.”

He extended his wing as she tried to run around him.  She fell back when she crashed into his wing and he caught her, carrying her back upstairs as she struggled against him.

“It’s alright, it’s going to be alright,” he soothed as he checked the water before turning the water off.

Anne screamed and struggled harder as he tried to ease the clothes off her.  Narrowing his eyes, he realised that she wouldn’t cooperate so ripped them off her.

“Such plain clothes,” he said as he cast the shreds aside “Don’t worry, you will have far better clothes here.”

He set her in the water and closed the door, locking it.  Anne stayed in the bath when she saw him do this.  Sephiroth smiled at her and walked over to the shelves, picking out three bottles.

“Ashes of a saint,” he said before pouring the ashes over her.

Anne blinked and shook her head in surprise.  Sephiroth tilted her chin and pressed the second bottle to her lips.

“Ambrosia from the archangel,” he said before tipping the contents down her throat.

Anne coughed and choked in surprise as he emptied the bottle.  She swallowed out of reflex and coughed, holding her throat.  Sephiroth smiled as he stripped his clothes off before getting in with her.  He turned her around and kissed her shoulder sweetly.

“This will hurt,” he warned as he took a knife “But it’s necessary, my sweet.”

Anne screamed as he plunged the knife into her shoulder and cut a gash into her back.  She tried to get away but he held her close with one arm, using his wing to curl around her.  He placed the knife away and held up the bottle.

“It’s alright, you only need one wing, we won’t need to cut open your other shoulder,” he soothed as Anne cried and whimpered.

Anne looked up at him, tears streaming down her eyes as he uncorked the third bottle.

“Blood from the Virgin Mary,” he said and emptied the blood into Anne’s gash.

He used his legs to keep her in place as he used both hands to pry open her cut.  Anne screamed louder and Sephiroth grimaced.  He didn’t do both wings not just because of the pain but she’ll be able to escape to Heaven if she had two wings instead of one.  Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.  It would take a while until she would fully accept her new life and accept his love.  But it didn’t matter, they would have all the time in the world to be together.  Sephiroth gently dipped Anne so water would pour into the gash and Anne cried.

“Ssh…ssh…” Sephiroth whispered “Deep breaths, just take deep breaths.”

“Please, please, stop…” Anne begged and was given kisses and caresses as a response.

She suddenly screamed and Sephiroth leaned back to avoid getting smacked by the white wing that sprouted out of her gash.  Anne whined as her skin healed around the wing and Sephiroth smiled.  He gathered Anne back in his arms and carefully dipped the wing in the bath to wipe the blood away.  He turned Anne around and hugged her gently.

“It’s alright, it’s all over now,” he whispered and Anne hugged him tightly.

“I want my mommy,” she whimpered and Sephiroth hushed her.

“I’m here, I’m here,” he said as he pulled the plug.

Anne kept whimpering as he carried her out of the bathroom, soothing her with kisses, caresses and words.  He lay a towel out on the sofa and lay her face down, sitting next to her and rubbing her back to ease the pain.

“It’s all over now,” he soothed as Anne whimpered, her wing jerking randomly as she began to feel and get used to her new appendage “Look how beautiful your new wing is.  So soft…”

He gently grabbed the snow white wing and ran his fingers through her feathers.  Anne moaned softly and relaxed as he did this, making him smile.  He grabbed the TV remote and unmuted the TV, making Anne open her eyes as the news came on and she saw her picture on the screen.  She tried to push herself up but Sephiroth pushed her down, using a spare dry towel to dry her back.

“Why…?” she asked.

“Because from the moment you were born, I knew,” Sephiroth answered as he kissed her back “that you are mine.”

Anne looked up at him and Sephiroth kissed her on her lips gently.

“I love you,” he whispered and leaned his forehead against hers.


End file.
